


How It All Began

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [1]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, The Losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jake and Claire first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

Thursday

“Thank you for your help ma’am.  If there’s anything else I need, I’ll contact you.”  Sergeant Pooch said smiling at her.

A knock at the door caused Claire to look up from their conversation with Pooch and she went to answer.

“Wait.”  Pooch said quietly.  He hurried in front of her and checked through the peephole.  He nodded and then opened the door.

“Got him.  Cougs earned his pay today.”  Jensen came in the room while looking at his tablet.

Cougar smirked and stood in the apartment looking around.  He found a corner and stood there as if on watch.

“That's good right?”  Claire asked nervously.

“Yep, Clay and Roque are on it.”  Jensen said looking down at his watch.  “Stalker guy won’t be a problem anymore, but the others are still out there."

He looked up at Claire and his smile faded.  He watched her nervously pull her pony tail out, letting her hair loose and he let out a breath.  His eyebrows raised and he stared at her hair and eyes, looking away as she noticed his gaze.

Cougar noticed Jensen’s expression and silently motioned to Pooch, nodding toward him.  Pooch sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jensen looked down at Claire’s shirt and said the first thing that came to mind.

“I like t-shirts too?  Oh, wow that was bad…”  He looked away.

“Oh yeah, thanks, I, yeah.”  She gave him a strange look and looked over at Pooch with concern before she looked down at her own shirt and fingered the fabric.  It was a black t shirt that had a picture of the Golden Girls on it that read, ‘Dorothy in the streets, Blanche in the sheets’.

“Who is this?”  She asked Pooch.

“That’s Captain Jake Jensen.  We call the quiet guy in the corner, Cougar.”

She studied Jensen some more and noted his physique didn’t match his personality at all.  He seemed friendly, just almost painfully shy.  She thought it was odd that someone who looked as good as Jensen, would be nervous around others.  He was tall, with a wide chest, and large arms.  He had dark blonde hair and behind his wire rimmed glasses were the most expressive eyes.  Her eyes kept going back to his upper body, which stretched his t shirt.  She looked away hoping he didn’t catch her ogling him.

Claire then looked over to Cougar and he smiled, tapping his hat to her before flashing his brown eyes and grinning.

Jake didn’t see Claire noticing him, but he looked over in time to see Cougar smiling at Claire.  His face fell, another girl stolen away by Cougar.

Claire had noticed Jake’s expression and frowned slightly before looking back at Pooch.

“So is that everything?”

“Actually no.”  Jensen spoke quietly, looking at Claire for a minute and then toward Pooch.

“Clay wants us to hang tight here till he gives the word.  He’s found something, I need to get my gear and set up shop.”

“Here?  As in _here_ here?  You can’t.”  She said crossing her arms.

Cougar looked over at her and gave her a sly smile.  Claire ignored him and he look surprised that she didn’t fall for the look.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”  She said, slightly annoyed, before leaving the room.

 Jensen looked over at Cougar and leaned over speaking quietly.

“Dude, I saw her first.  Give me a chance here.”  He pleaded.

Cougar shook his head and adjusted his hat.  “We’ll see.”  He said before moving to the sofa to sit down.

“Come on Coug, you always do this.”

“Would you two knock it off?  I want to get home to Jolene.  Can we get through the mission and be done?”

“Who’s Jolene?”  Claire asked, coming back into the room.

“My wife.”  He said, glaring at Jake and Cougar.  “Listen, Ms. Sullivan.”

“Claire.”

“Pretty name.”  Jensen spoke up abruptly and then blushed as the room became quiet.

“Thanks.”  Her frown faded as she answered him, “But you can’t stake out here.”

Pooch looked toward her.  “Stake out?  No not exactly, Jensen needs a place to set up his stuff so we can locate this group.”

“I have no room here, and he’s a beast so I hope you’re not expecting me to feed everyone.”  She gestured to Jensen in annoyance.  Jensen looked at her surprised.

“It won’t be that long, we need your help.”  Pooch tried to smooth things over and she looked over at Jensen watching her again.

She sighed again, “I don’t know.”

“Well you need someone here right now, big guys with guns are out there.”  Jensen said with concern.

“They what??”  Claire paled and sat down in the nearest chair.

“Damn it Jensen!”  Pooch said angrily.

“Well she should know.”  He shrugged, looking upset with himself.

Cougar shook his head and Jensen heard a small chuckle.

“You think this is funny??”  She looked up in annoyance at Cougar.  They all turned to her and she glared at him.

“This isn’t funny!  I have things going on, I can’t just sit shut in here with the cast of Predator.

“Ooh nice!”  Jensen beamed.

“Not funny.”  She muttered.

“A week at most is all we need.  Then we’ll be gone.”  Pooch said, standing up.

She let out a loud groan of frustration.  “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but fine.  Set up his stuff and do what you have to do.  Not like I have a choice I guess.  But I have some rules.  I get first dibs on showers if anyone needs them, I’m not sharing my room, and I’m not going to be cooking for you all.”

“Well as long as you’re feeling hospitable.”  Jensen muttered.

“Hey!  What was that?”  She walked over to him and poked him in his firm chest, her finger lingering longer than she planned. “This is an inconvenience to me, so shut it.”

“Sorry!  Sorry.”  Jensen said putting his hands in his pockets, looking away sheepishly as she stared him down.

Pooch and Cougar gave each other amused glances.

“Alright, set it up.”  Claire said reluctantly.

* * *

 

Later in the evening, Jensen looked over at Claire talking to Cougar and he rolled his eyes while continuing to set up his gear.  He couldn’t hear what they were talking about but every time she laughed, it was like a stab to the heart.  Cougar had stolen his woman.  If he had the nerve to say anything to her, she could have been.

He must have been staring too long because Cougar looked over with a tiny smirk as if to say, _all’s fair in love and war_.  Jensen looked away and kept working on his gear.

Pooch walked out of the kitchen and stood next to him.  “You look more her type, honestly.”  He said quietly, nodding in Claire and Cougar’s direction as he dug his phone out of his pocket.  “I’m going to go talk to my wife and then go to bed, good luck, man.”

“Hm.”  Jensen grumbled not looking up.

He was connecting cables to various screens and portable servers when Claire came over.  He tensed up, growing nervous.

“Hey.”  Claire said quietly, sitting down next to him, “Sorry I snapped at you earlier.”

He smiled and looked over at her.  He noticed her watching his hands as he worked.

“It’s okay.”

“What are you doing?”

“Stuff.”  He said as he worked.  “Stuff and thangs.”

“Jake are you quoting Rick Grimes?  Did you just Grimes me?”  She asked with a soft laugh.

“I believe I did.”  He said grinning as he worked, “My team calls me Jensen mostly, just so you know.”

“I like Jake better.  Can I call you that?”

“Call me anything you want.”  He said before looking up at Claire.

“Okay.”  She said staring at his full lips.  He caught her noticing him that time.

* * *

 

Saturday

“Oh come on!  It’s totally Star Trek The Next Generation!  You’re insane.”

“Whatever.  You would want Picard over Kirk as your Captain?”

“YES!”  Claire said giving Jake a playful shove.

Clare and Jensen were sitting on the couch later watching a Star Trek marathon to the displeasure of Cougar and Pooch.

He looked over at her, “Which part of the federation would you join?”

“Science.  I’d want to be a doctor on board a ship.  You?”

“Really, you have to ask?  Engineering.”

“Oh my God!”  Pooch said loudly.  “No more!  I can’t take any more!  You two are driving me nuts.”

Cougar nodded in agreement, looking wistfully at Claire.  She barely talked to him now.  Her and Jensen had been talking to each other nonstop, joking and having small conversations.  Claire was even touching Jake’s forearms more as they conversed and Jake seemed to be in heaven.

“No fair, we had to watch your shows, Pooch.  Deal with it.”  Jensen said with a laugh.

Pooch stood up from the table and stretched, “C’mon Cougar, I have a deck of cards here somewhere.”  They left the room but not before Jake looked up and gave Cougar a look that seemed to say _I win_.

Claire yawned and moved closer to Jensen.  She put her head on his arm, “Is this okay?”  She asked.  Jensen sat still afraid to say something stupid and scare her off.

“Jake?  Want me to move?”

“No, it’s fine.”  He said trying to sound casual.

“Okay”, she said yawning again.  “Any word from Clay yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Good.”  She said with relief and then caught herself.  “I mean, I hope they find what they’re looking for.”  She added quickly.

“Sorry we kind of took over your place.”  He said pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and over her shoulder.  He made sure it was spread out enough to cover her and brushed a thumb gently over her shoulder.

“I’m not.”  She said sleepily as she closed her eyes.  Jensen looked down at her surprised and then he smiled.  In the short few days they knew each other, he was starting to fall for Claire.

* * *

 

Sunday

Claire woke up in her bed.  She was confused at first on how she got there and then remembered getting sleepy next to Jake.  He must have brought her to her bed.

She smelled coffee and her stomach growled when she smelled something else cooking.  She was still in yesterday’s clothes so she changed quickly and hurried out to the kitchen.

Jensen was holding a mug of coffee and standing in front of her waffle maker.  He saw her coming and stood up straight, putting his mug down while giving her a warm smile.

“I hope you don’t mind.  I made breakfast.”  He asked.

“Oh wow, thanks.  I have frozen waffles in the freezer though, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

He laughed.  “Those things in the freezer are not waffles.  You need real waffles.”  He pointed to a huge pile already made.

“Oh my God, that’s way too many.”

“I’m a beast remember?  I can handle that pile.”  He picked one up and ripped a piece off before popping it in his mouth and chewing, smiling at her as he ate.

Claire remembered her comment she made the day they met and she felt a rush of heat run through her.  He certainly wasn’t small.  His mass took up her tiny kitchen, and most of the other rooms in her apartment.

She wanted to run her hands along his arms and shoulders but bit her lips together while fighting the impulse.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked.

“Nothing.”  She said, playing with a piece of paper on the counter.  “Where is everyone?”

“Cougar and Pooch had to go, Clay called them back.”  He said turning from her to find a mug and pour her some coffee.

“You’re not going too are you?”  She asked a little too quickly.  Something in her voice made him turn and look at her.  She almost seemed a little upset at the thought of him leaving.  He went back to the waffle maker and took out a fresh one, putting it on her plate.

“Nope.  Stuff’s too heavy to move all at once, I’m staying here with you.”  It was a lie, he could carry most of his stuff one armed if he had to.  He had told Clay he’d stay behind with her until the job was done.

“Oh good.  I mean, the stuff is a lot to move right?”  She put her hands in her pockets and seemed relieved and he leaned against the counter with a grin.

“Yeah, and we need to finish the zombie show.”  He teased.

“Dork.”

“Geek.”

He moved closer to her and then thought better of it and backed away a few steps almost tripping over a chair.  Claire jumped over to help, holding out her hand.  He took her smaller hand is his and they stared at each other for a minute, something passing between them.

* * *

 

Wednesday  
  
Claire was walking back down the hall to her bedroom after getting a glass of water and heard the shower running, the door was slightly ajar.

She got closer to the door and heard a noise and she stopped.  The noise happened again and she realized it was Jake.  Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door a little bit.  She was met with the smell of his soap and a rush of steam.  The shower curtain was fogged up but she could make out his form and she held on to the doorway, watching.  Broad shoulders curved down into slips hips and a nice backside from what she could tell.  Some of the silhouette was angular from toned muscles and she kept staring trying to make out more.

He appeared to be leaning against the wall arm resting against the tile wall.  She could make out his head leaning forward and he was breathing heavily, occasionally letting out small sounds.  Movement caused her to look lower and she saw the silhouette of an arm moving in a familiar tight motion.

Her mouth fell open as she watched, entranced by the sight.  She was afraid of being caught but she couldn’t look away.  Her mouth ran dry, taking in the sight and sounds he made.  What he said next caught her off guard.

His body seemed to stiffen as his arm moved faster and he let out a harsh groan calling her name quietly.

Her eyes widened and she backed up, closing the door to where he had left it.

She hurried to her bedroom and shut the door.

When Jake got out of the shower, he looked at the door and realized he didn’t shut it all the way.  Embarrassed, he closed it but not before noticing a handprint in the condensation on the door and wet footprints on the tile in the doorway.  He thought about her listening to him and felt another wave of arousal overcome him.

He quickly dried off and dressed and started to head back to the couch.  He looked back at Claire’s bedroom and was on his feet walking toward her door before he realized what he was doing.

He was about to knock when he heard the muffled buzzing sound and her breathless voice,

“Jake, yes.  Ohhh don’t stop.”

He was hard immediately, his hand holding the doorknob.  He listened and heard her calling his name softly, over and over, begging him to do things that he wanted to do with her so badly.  Before he knew it, her voice started climbing and she let out a cry.  It became quiet except for the sound of heavy breathing.  There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing, then blankets rustling, before silence.

He clenched a fist and screwed his eyes closed tight before deciding to go back to the couch.

* * *

 

Thursday  
  
Claire was making eggs and bacon for them when Jake came into the kitchen, looking exhausted.

“Hey.”  He muttered.

“Hi.”  She said not looking up.

“Sleep okay?”  He asked scratching his chest.

“Not really.”  She shrugged.

“I know the feeling.”  He walked behind her, holding her arms to keep her balanced as he squeezed behind her to get to the fridge.  She stiffened under his touch and let out a breath.  She suddenly felt overwhelmed by feelings and had to get away from him.

“I…have to go get dressed.”  She said looking down at her pajamas, “watch the eggs okay?”

“Sure.”  Jake looked up and Claire was already gone.  He let out a curse and closed his eyes for a moment in frustration.

The rest of the day and evening went like that.  They would make small talk yet avoid each other as best they could.  She was part of his mission and Jake couldn’t get involved, not when he’d be gone any day.  He wanted her so badly, and it was driving him insane not being able to do anything about it.

* * *

 

Friday  
  
The temperature was dropping outside and the living room was freezing despite the heat being on.  Jake shivered and lay curled up in his blankets trying to keep warm.  He looked back to Claire’s room and pictured her warm and bundled up in the large bed before then looked at his cold sofa.  He fought his feelings and decided it was better to be warm and frustrated than frozen to death, aroused while thinking of her all night, so he got up and headed back to Claire’s room.  He opened the door and peeked in before walking over to her.  She was a deep sleeper and she looked so peaceful, Jake wanted to climb in and curl up behind her and hold her too him.

“Claire, move over, I’m getting in.”  Jensen said, shaking her shoulder gently.


End file.
